Dishwashers are frequently used household machines in order to facilitate the daily work in private homes and restaurants. Dishwasher for use in households comprises a washing chamber that is accessed via an opening in the front side of the dishwasher. The opening is closed by a door. Dirty items are arranged in the washing chamber, for example in baskets, and when the dishwasher is activated sprayed by water that is circulated in the washing chamber.
Since the space within the washing chamber is limited, baskets and/or racks are arranged in the washing chamber in order to make it possible to arrange a number of plates, pots, glasses, and cutleries etc in the washing chamber for simultaneous dishing in the dishwasher. However, the storing baskets and/or racks are provided with support arrangements that intend to maintain the different items in the intended position, and prevent the items from falling and in worst case break. Unfortunately, these arrangements make it difficult to fit items with a different size or shape than the intended items that the arrangement is designed for.
One type of cutlery tray is disclosed in US2007/0119801. The disclosed tray is however intended to facilitate packing and unpacking of items to and from the tray and does not provide any possibility to adapt the tray for different types of items.
There is consequently a need for a storage and stacking device that is adaptable to differently sized and shaped items for dishing within the dishwasher.